Mirror Image
by AnDrEwSrObOt
Summary: Buffy just got dumped by Riley. She meets an adorable, hott and sweet guy who's name is Michael. But what happens when Michael looks EXACTLY like Spike. How will Spike feel when they start going out?
1. Meeting

Mirror Image  
  
Summary: Set in Season 5 after Riley left but Spike never pronounced his love for her. Buffy meets Michael Winthrop a nice guy, has a pulse, but looks exactly like Spike. Except for the trademark scar on his eyebrow. Buffy falls for him but mixes him up with Spike. What's a girl to do? PS-No glory and all that, it gets too confusing.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss and Joss' worker people. I based Michael sort of on Oz and Xander but not really so I guess I own the character's emotions since he looks like Spike.  
  
Pairings: B/M, B/S, W/T, X/A, G/ maybe J, D/? Mentions of B/R but not too much;)  
  
A/N- came to me in a dream, hope you like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy couldn't believe it. Riley left just went into his little army helicopter and left her. For what reason did he have a right? He had no reason.  
  
Okay maybe she so-called 'used' him to forget what she could've had with Angel but besides that she treated him pretty decently.  
  
She gave him sex and affection didn't she? She did the flirting, kissing, hugging, and the calling but he still left.  
  
Having a human boyfriend was a little less complicated but they always wanted recognition every second of every day.  
  
**From this second on I'm never going out with anyone. ** Buffy thought to herself as she sat alone in the Bronze drinking a LIGHT beer. Calories stick and build up fat.  
  
She had just finished defeating Anya's X-boyfriend who happened to be a troll. Honestly, couldn't anything go right in her life?  
  
Buffy looked up and scanned the crowd dancing in one motion. It was intoxicating to look at and not want to have.  
  
Then she saw a man with his back turned toward her. Actually he wasn't a man but of course a vampire, the vampire in fact. He was the only man who was still here in Sunnydale, except Giles of course. He was a pain-in-her- ass.  
  
He was the famous William the Bloody AKA Spike or as Xander liked to call him Dead Boy JR.  
  
But he looked different. His hair for one was brown and bleached blonde which fell around his face in sexy curls. He didn't have his usual leather jacket with his ever-popular black apparel. He turned sideways and started talking to a girl on his right.  
  
Buffy got a clear view of Spike. He was wearing a button up dark blue silk shirt. His pants were a dark shade of midnight blue jeans. His shoes where also a dark blue. Buffy couldn't tell what brand it was because she was to busy staring at the hotness of Spike.  
  
Sure she'd admit that some girls found Spike's usual black wear attractive but what he was wearing tonight screamed sex appeal.  
  
Spike laughed at something the girl said and Buffy started to get jealous. The girl was a red head wearing two scraps of material that she called clothes. She was definitely a total hoe the way she was flirting and batting her eyelashes suggestively.  
  
She was so busy flaming from this girl trying to get Spike that was almost missed the wink he sent her way.  
  
Buffy turned around to see if he was looking at another girl but see she sitting against the wall. She turned back to him to see him smiling and staring at her.  
  
**I wonder how long he's known that I've been staring at him. He'll never let me live down after this. **  
  
Buffy noticed she was blushing and quickly looked away staring at her drink instead of the steaming vampire checking HER out. Buffy could hear footsteps coming her way and she felt her heart beat pick up.  
  
**This is so wrong and well wrong. It's Spike for- Spike's sake."  
  
She looked up to see Spike's shockingly blue eyes. He smiled softy and asked, "Could I sit here." He motioned toward the empty chair.  
  
All Buffy could do was nod her head and stare at him.  
  
He sat down and staring talking to her again in a soft voice, "Hi, I'm Michael James Winthrop." He held out his hand to Buffy and she took it.  
  
"Wha?" That was all Buffy could get out.  
  
"My name is Michael, what's your name?" He looked at her amusedly.  
  
"B-Buffy. Wait what am I saying. Spike this is the worst prank you could pull. You think I would fall for your annoying tricks?" Buffy let go of his hand.  
  
"What? Who's Spike? I'm not joking my name is Michael. I just transferred to the Sunnydale College from New York." He looked confused but wouldn't let this little beauty get away.  
  
Buffy laughed but stopped suddenly when she saw the real Spike walk in and move to the bar. Her eyes widened and she gasped. She looked back at this so-called Michael. He was looking worried.  
  
"Are you okay."  
  
Then she noticed two things that she missed. One, he spoke without an English accent. Two, he didn't have the sharp scar on his eyebrow.  
  
Buffy squeaked out, "Yeah, fine, good." She quickly stood up and so did Michael making her dizzy.  
  
Then she did the unthinkable; she fainted into his arms.  
  
TBC  
  
R/R please! 


	2. Going

A/N- Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter and thanks for reading my story!  
  
ON WITH IT:  
  
"Um, are you ok Buffy?" Michael asked the tiny girl currently in his lap and arms.  
  
Buffy just woke up and stared into Michael's deep blue eyes. Did Spike's eyes look this way?  
  
Like she ever stared into them like she was now.  
  
"I'm fine." She managed to squeak out timidly liking the way his arms felt wrapped around her.  
  
Michael smiled softy and brushed her hair out of her face and sat her in a chair next to him.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Because if my actions are too strong or forceful then I'm sorry because I just saw your face and had to meet you. I know it sounds corny but you made an oppression on me."  
  
"No, you're intentions we're fine and sweet. I'm sorry your face just reminds me of a friend- well he's not really an actual friend but he's really mean, an ass whole in fact and I just thought you we're him. Because of the alcohol in my-Uh system and I'll stop boring you with my babbling." Buffy looked down and blushed.  
  
"Oh no, you're not boring me. I like hearing girls babble it's funny yet adorable. Especially from pretty girls like yourself." Michael smiled warmly flirt with no mercy.  
  
Buffy smiled back and replied, "Do you want to see a movie with me right now?"  
  
Screw her mission to never date again. Michael was hot, sweet, and probably willing.  
  
"As in a date or a way to tell me in a non-heartbreaking way that you have a boyfriend and he's going to kick my ass?" Michael smirked but not in a Spike way. His smirk was softer, less of a smart-ass and more of a quiet teasing.  
  
Buffy frowned slightly and looked at her small hands.  
  
"My boyfriend just left me for his job."  
  
Michael's smiled faded as he tried to comfort the girl for his mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry, I had no idea."  
  
**Great just remind her of her Ex while she thinks you're a potential, just great. **  
  
She looked up and regained her good mood as she saw Michael fidgeting to say something comforting but not in an I-don't-think-you-should-date-anyone- yet-because-you're-obviously-hurt way.  
  
"I guess its just his loss is my incredible gain." He smiled and put his hand over hers and smiled softly.  
  
Buffy felt her heart melt. Even if he was trying to sleep her, he was definitely doing a great job sneaking into her heart.  
  
"Do you want to leave now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Definitely!" He exclaimed as he flashed a huge award-winning smile and grasped her hand and helped her stand.  
  
He started heading toward the bar to get to the door but Buffy remembered Spike was sitting there.  
  
"Um, lets go the back way. It's faster and most of all safer." Buffy changed their direction and moved briskly not wanting a certain vampire to notice her new clone potential boyfriend.  
  
"Sure babe."  
  
Buffy laughed softly to herself. Instead of hearing 'love, and pet' she would have to hear 'babe and chick'. It was different and oddly pleasant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike was sitting at the bar thinking of the slayer **AGAIN**. He couldn't sleep or eat **AGAIN** because of her.  
  
"Bloody hell," he muttered.  
  
He felt her there but when he looked he saw she was talking to some bloke with brown and blonde hair. He only saw the back of his head but knew he was trouble. Not to the slayer because she could kick his butt in three seconds flat. But, trouble to him because he could tell Buffy had a thing.  
  
It was funny really, he went out of **HIS** way to show her Riley's nightly visits to the vampire suck feast. But no she just went out and found another boy toy.  
  
He didn't expect her to fall for him or anything but he had a plan to make her EVENTUALLY fall for him.  
  
Now he had to create a whole new plan to get rid of the-  
  
Wait new nickname besides Captain Cardboard.  
  
Gingerbread, yes that would be his name for now.  
  
He took a sip of his whiskey and sighed. He turned around to find Buffy's old table now occupied by new hormone raging acne-infected teenagers.  
  
"Great another night of stalk the obsession." He paid his tab and walked out of the bronze in search of his not only his nightmare but also the only slayer he really loved.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- Please review thank you 


	3. Movies

A/n- Short but sweet  
  
Spike followed Buffy and her new boy toy AKA Gingerbread.  
  
He could not get a good look at him since their heads were turned toward the screen and Spike didn't wish to get ass kicked by a pissed off slayer tonight.  
  
From what Spike saw he was another reject like that poofter Rocker or Locker no wait PARKER! That's what his name was.  
  
Not a good looking guy either granted Spike only judged his style of hair on the back off his head.  
  
Why does Buffy torture him so? Didn't she see he was in pain?  
  
Well, I guess she does because she's usually the one who causes it with her fists and kicking motions.  
  
Spike straightened a little as the moron tried to put a move on Buffy.  
  
It was the oldest trick in the book.  
  
The old fake yawn and arm around the shoulders trick. How corny could this guy get? Buffy could NOT be falling under his ridiculous excuse for flirting.  
  
Could she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was totally falling for his cheesy moves. It was like her romance fantasies when she in LA. A hot guy smiles and flirts with her at a bar. They totally connect and go on the first date then and there. They see a movie and he makes the first move but in a sweet way.  
  
The only freaky thing was he looked exactly like Spike. Which totally freaked her out. But she had to smirk to herself for actually allowing herself to come here with him. It was a step in the right direction  
  
"What's wrong?" He whispered into her ear. "The girl just got shot by her jealous enemy for not sleeping with him."  
  
Buffy was paying absolutely no attention to the movie rolling in front of her face. Instead her thoughts were focused on the hottie staring at her with confusion.  
  
"Sorry, it's just you're so adorable." Buffy smiled when Michael blushed and ducked his head to cover it up.  
  
Buffy simply just scooted closer laying her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself.  
  
This was nice no moping over Riley, no slaying. Just being on a date with a non-demon slash non-commando guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bloody hell." Spike said to himself.  
  
She was totally falling for him! What a stupid bint! Couldn't she see that he had all the wrong intentions?  
  
Spike actually had no proof of this but he was certain of it. Just by way he whispered something into her cute little ear and ducked away to hide his obvious blush of excitement. No man blushed from any comment no matter how cute the woman was.  
  
If he did he showed weakness. Being a vampire this made perfect sense, but to Buffy, she a goner.  
  
He would break her little heart and Spike would come and rescue her like the gentleman he was raised to be. Although this was his plan with Riley and it didn't quite work out, Spike was certain this was his big chance to get Buffy into his loving arms forever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
A/N- having serious writers' block please leave suggestions and comments thanks!!!!! 


	4. Kinky

Michael and Buffy headed out of the theater. Their arms entwined with one another gave the oppression that they were in love.  
  
Ha, yes the first-date-romance-novelty-spectacular now showing! Spike thought miserably to himself as he followed the couple.  
  
He thought about how to approach this kind of situation.  
  
Should I be a stalker lap dog like Angel? Should I warn her of the danger like the whelp does? Should he attack this new boy and scare him away like Riley? Or should he introduce himself leaving Buffy feeling awkward?  
  
Yes folks, time to meet this so-called Ginger boy.  
  
It's not like Buffy would hurt him in front of Gingerbread anyway.  
  
Spike waited until they were in Buffy's front porch. He went behind his personal hiding place he liked to call a tree.  
  
He listened in on their conversation and tried not to gag.  
  
"I had a wonderful time Buffy." Michael said holding her close with his back turned to the hiding place where Spike currently was.  
  
"Not as great a time as I did." You could hear the sappiness pouring like Niagara Falls.  
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike said stepping from behind the tree.  
  
Shock and panic struck Buffy's face like a cupid's arrow. "S-S-Spike, w- what are you doing here? GO AWAY!"  
  
"Well, is that anyway to talk to-" Spike stopped in mid-sentence as Michael turned around.  
  
Michael let out a squeak as he tried to figure out why Spike looked like him. "No wonder why you thought I was him!" He let out after a minute of the staring contest between them.  
  
That snapped Spike out of his haze. "Love, if you really wanted me you didn't have a get a look a like. I mean he looks good but I have the moves." He wriggled his eyebrows and Buffy let out a groan of disgust.  
  
"Michael this is Spike, Spike this is Michael. And no you disgusting pig we met at the Bronze. And were you SPYING ON ME?" Buffy said still not sure what exactly to say.  
  
Spike looked uncomfortable, "Just checking in on my favorite slayer."  
  
"Slayer?" Michael said to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah she didn't tell you? She likes nick names, yep she's real kinky in bed!"  
  
"SPIKE!" she yelled at him while advancing to pounce and destroy.  
  
"Oh, were you two like," Michael pointed between them.  
  
"NO"  
  
"YES!" Spike said his statement louder. "And believe me you couldn't keep her cuffed to a bed. You're probably one of those guys who gets off while looking at his mothe-"  
  
"SPIKE! Get the hell out of here or I'll have to kick you're ass."  
  
"See, kinky!" He directed to Michael.  
  
"I'm going to count to three then you'll leave QUIETLY."  
  
"She also likes to be spanked."  
  
"ONE!" She shrieked.  
  
"REALLY HARD."  
  
"TWO!" She screamed.  
  
"While getting screw up the-"  
  
He was cut off by Buffy punching him in the nose.  
  
"BLOODY HELL YOU SODDING BITCH!" He cursed as he nursed his nose. "Did I mention she likes pain while masterb-"  
  
Spike shut his mouth right quick as Buffy pulled out a stake. "Leave and won't have to use this." Her quivered with unleashed anger.  
  
"All right lover whatever you say." He turned around and starting walking. Suddenly he stopped sneezed the word "KINKY, Uhh. Excuse me." He turned and smirked to his twin.  
  
Then he swiftly walked down the street to his crypt away from the steaming slayer. Leaving a very confused Michael behind.  
  
A/n Hope you liked it! 


	5. Writing

Michael looked at the retreating form of the mysterious man who called himself "Spike". What the hell kind of a name is Spike anyway?  
  
He turned toward Buffy and looked at the piece of what looked like wood in her hand.  
  
"What's that for?" He asked politely but curious.  
  
"Uh-umm, it's this thing that I use to scare away jerk-y guys. Yeah, see I'm old fashioned and I don't like pepper spray because it's modern. I think modern is bad?" Buffy flinched at her lame accuse but hoped he'd fall for it.  
  
"Okay? That's odd but strange in a mysterious way." He nodded his head remembering how much he liked this girl. And that everyone had his or her own problems.  
  
Like that Spike guy, he was really rude to Buffy, no wonder why she didn't like him.  
  
"I'm really sorry, he's- we've- I would never-"Buffy was cut off by Michael.  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything. I'm going to go home now. Can I leave you my number?"  
  
Buffy smiled thankful for the not-so-much share time between them so early in the relationship type thing they had going. She learned that from Parker, if he's so interested in you that he asked you to open your soul get out fast, especially if you and him are drunk to the core.  
  
It only leads to denial, realization, hurt, and numbing pain that you were the one used and he got off with a happy. "Sure," Buffy said and he handed her a slip of yellow post-it paper with seven digits on it. "Do you want mine?"  
  
"Nah, I trust you'll call. If I had you number I'd freak out and call you every hour. I don't think we're ready for that." He said jokingly pulling Buffy into a comforting hug. It wasn't friendly but it wasn't groping either.  
  
Buffy held on a second or two longer feeling the warmth come off his body. This is what she wanted. She decided right then and there to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spike walked into his dark and damp crypt. He tossed off his prized jacket on to his gray sofa he stole from a department store. He kept walking until he found his secret trap door.  
  
It led to his shrine of yes ladies and gentlemen Buffy!  
  
He sat on the stone bench under his desk-like table. He took out his journal not diary. Evil big bad(s) DO NOT have diaries. Its somewhere in the vampire handbook, along with no brooding, no sulking and no poof like hair. Which Angel violated everyday for about one hundred years?  
  
He should be fined and charged of violation of P.B. or pansy behavior.  
  
Spike grabbed his pencil, which he painted black because he was bored and started to write.  
  
Hello again my friend. Okay that enough small talk. Today I found Buffy with a new boy. He looks (and I'm not bloody exaggerating) exactly like me. Granted I haven't seen myself in over 100 years I know he looks like me. At first I didn't recognize it but even the boy knew I looked like him, or vice-a-versa. Wait HE stole my looks! That bloody whelp, at least I know Buffy is into my looks. Who wouldn't be honestly? I figured out something though. I was wrong, yes it a shock. She likes to be wooed with annoying, cute, corny tricks. I really thought she'd be different then every other girl. It's like a 14-year-old girl wrote out a story because was bored out of her mind and made us pons or something. Sorry about that mate, my mind wonders off when I write in my JOURNAL! Well, I have to go and re-plan my strategy of winning the Slayer. From you bloody writer, Spike (the most gorgeous bloke around)  
  
A/N- Hope you liked! Please review! 


	6. Thinking

Spike looked across his small table at the red roses he'd nicked from the flower shop. Could he really go through with this? _Give the slayer a token of my affections?_  
  
His mind raced to the look a like him and nodded his head. _Sure why not?_ He would have to do it until Buffy saw the proper Englishman somewhere inside him.  
  
"That might be a bloody long time." He muttered to himself as he shrugged on his duster. Buffy had this deluded image of vampires that couldn't love or feel. _She thinks vampires with souls were the only ones who had the ability to love and stuff.  
_  
But the truth was that vampires could love so much easier than humans could, _because they didn't play the crappie game of I like you but don't touch me_. It was vamps like Angelus that gave vampires a bad name.  
  
_So what if vampires loved to have sex, so did everyone else! They just don't admit it to them and then they build up bloody unwanted tension and spend lonely nights dreaming of someone who was thought up.  
_  
It didn't make bloody sense! Spike knew what Buffy needed and it wasn't Mr. Cookie either! Now, he just had to convince Buffy of it.  
  
"Joy," he said as he walked out into the night toward the familiar territory of Buffy's pad.

&&&

Buffy was sitting with Willow eating chocolate, chocolate ice cream and watching Moulin Rogue. Why did romance have to **suck** so much? All that sacrifice and heartache involved. As she continued to watch she thought about the blossoming relationship with Michael.  
  
It had been twenty-four hours since she's had spoke or had seen him. His phone number was right next to the phone waiting for the blonde to dial. But, she couldn't bring herself to call him. She calmed herself thinking it was to make him sweat when really she just didn't feel like talking to him.  
  
_What would I talk about?_ Not only that but she knew the conversation would draw on and on. Plus, Willow was here and that would be rude! _Yeah rude!_  
  
"Buffy, are you okay? You seem distant, isn't the all lovely musical numbers making grumpy Buffy, happy Buffy?" Willow watched different emotions play across her face.  
  
"Willow, what if you meet someone that looked like Tara, and they were really great but, you didn't like them in the- NO, that wouldn't work because you love Tara." Buffy dropped onto the couch in distress.  
  
'What happened Buff?" Willow dropped her spoon and sat back knowing this could take awhile and that was okay since she hated the end of the movie anyway.  
  
"I met this totally cute, nice, adorable, sweet,** hot**, nice guy. I really like him but I can't bring myself to want more than a friendship type relationship, is that weird?"  
  
"Well what's wrong with him? If you only want to be his friend then there has to be something you're uncomfortable with." Willow sat on the under end of the couch hugging her pillow as Buffy sat back up ready to tell her friend the exact reason.  
  
"He looks like Spike. No! I think he's a clone of Spike. But only the looks part, not like attitude or anything." Buffy looked out the corner of her eye to see Willow's wide opened eyes.  
  
"I mean color me confused," she continued, "but isn't a guy I met not supposed to resemble my enemy!"  
  
"Well we do-" Willow was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Live on the hell mouth I know! But why not this **ONE** time?" Buffy dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"Well, Spike is kind of attractive," Buffy looked at Willow wildly, "I mean if you like that! But if that's the only thing wrong then you should go for it. I mean it's not like your dating him for his looks or anything. So just give it a try, you never know what the outcome could be!"  
  
"You're right Willow! I think I'llcall him right now!" The giddier Buffy hopped off the couch into the next room to call Michael.

Willow chuckled to herself as she galnced at the clock that read 1:35 A.M. Well, this guy was in for an interesting conversation.

&&&

Spike was listening to the entire conversation when a **BRILLANT** thought had hit him. He would pose as Michael to get closer to Buffy! Then she would see him for a real man. 

_Now to become human!_

He thought to himself as he swiftly walked off into the night leaving the roses on her front porch, with an unsigned note attached.  
  
A/n- thanks for reading my story, I'm sorry I haven't updated, I've been working on my own stuff! You should check it out!


	7. Beautiful Stranger

Spike ran his fingers through his locks, it felt weird not having it gelled back but he noticed that a couple of late night goers were staring him with the same lust as before.

_Yep, I still got it!_

It was hard at first to convince the girl at the barber shop to come down to do a late hair cut and he promised to pay the girls' price of a thousand dollars. He knew she was being sarcastic but hey, he needed the job done. When she arrived she a little skeptical but he put on his famous charm and she melted. But when he sat in front of the mirror she freaked out a little bit by the lack of image.

So, he flashed his vampire face and got a free hair cut. Sometimes it was still good to be a vampire.

He found out the address from a local source, namely a strip club located outside of town where he was told to go by a Bronze bartender, Mei or something. She said his _brother _would be at Acid Roses. The boy was a bloody horn dog. That would be fantastic to tell Buffy but judging the reaction he got from telling on Riley he doubted he'd get rewarded.

So he rode his newly stolen bike to the place and entered. First he was bombarded by half naked whores a few demons, interesting. He waved one of the girls who were fully dressed.

"Hello, I'm Raven welcome to Acid Roses, the place where your kinky dreams come true." She said and judging by the tone it sounded routine and she'd said it over a million times.

"Hello-," Spike started but was cut off.

"Wait, you're that guy who asked me for my number, I told you I'm seeing someone, SECURITY!" she screamed. Well, Spike was obviously in the right place.

"Love that was my- brother, twin if you will, I'm just trying to get some information about what he's been doing lately. You wouldn't be able to help me with that now would you?" He tilted his head and gave her the sexy stare down. Her eyes narrowed and looked him over once more.

_I should've kept my hair it was sexier._

"He came by here the other night bragging about coming from New York, all I could think was why would he come here? He flirted with me and asked why I was dressed, and then he offered to help me with it. I refused, he got touchy I had him kicked out. That's all I know." She paused, "Is he a pimp or something?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Spike asked. "I mean that's what I'm trying to find out." He fibbed, well what do expect he WAS evil.

"He left with two regulars on the way out; they come in every night since this is a bi club. They haven't shown up since that night." She said this quietly as he looked over he saw her obvious boss getting angry with her. "Does that help?"

"More than you know pet, thank you." He smirked at the new information that could likely be useful, that's why he loved bartenders, save Willy, they were a bundle of information and advice. Spike stepped off the stool ready to go shopping, _joy_.

"Do you want a drink for the road?" She asked politely, hell it was her job.

"Bloody Mary, thanks." Spike said.

"On the house." She replied.

* * *

Buffy mind was racing; she stepped outside and found roses. They had to be from Michael. How sweet was that? He even wrote a poem for her. It was bad but sweet. She was falling hard for a beautiful stranger.

* * *

A/n- I hope this chapter is better than the rest. Ravne and Mei are from antoher story my friend I wrote, called Acid Roses.We own the characters, don't worry there's no mary sues. The bartender just provided Spike with the informationthat Spike might need.Thanks for reading please review! 


	8. Silhouette

Buffy was sleeping soundly on her comfortable bed when her phone rang annoyingly, drawing her from a sweet but disturbing dream involving a certain brown haired man.

"Mm-Hello?" Buffy asked as she glanced at the clock that read 3:00 A.M. She had stayed up later but not to answer a freaking phone, not even Angel or Riley was that rude.

"Hull- I mean hello Buffy, it's Michael." The voice said, it was suspiciously British at first but Buffy wouldn't know the difference if the voice claimed to be Elvis.

"Hey," she replied waking up a little bit more. "Why are you calling me? Well, it's not like I don't want you to call me but what's with the creepy stalker 3 am phone conversations?"

"I'm not a blood- I mean," he coughed the accent away, "I wanted to go for a walk, and we need to talk."

Oh god, notthe talk. They had only a few nice dates and he was ready for _the talk_?

_I wonder where he's going now._

"Can't you come by when the suns up it wouldbe nicer." Buffy insisted not wanting have this conversation and getting her heart ripped out of her chest, again.

"Wait 'til the sun comes up I'm not gonna-. Wait a minute what I meant to say is I'm all ready outside lov- I mean… ducks- no umm, sweetie pie?" He said almost talking to himself more than anything else. Buffy took it as nerves and got a bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." She hung up before he said "bloody hell". Thankfully she was too tired to change out of her slaying clothes and didn't need to get dressed so she pulled up her hair and slipped on her tennis shoes. After, she headed down the stairs and almost choked when she saw him standing there with red roses.

How he had gotten into her house didn't matter at the moment as she crossed the room to accept the flowers and hugged him graciously. All the lights were turned off so she couldn't see his face; it was more of a silhouette of his body.

She felt him tense a little bit and pulled away with a look of confusion on her face. He gave a nod of apology and pulled her in again taking his time to feel her back and other parts of her body. It was a nice feeling of being wanted. She started to kiss his cheek and move over to his nose and then kissed his lips fully. They were so soft and full at the same time. He opened his mouth; he tasted like Bloody Marys and cigarettes.

The thought that he didn't smoke never crossed her mind as she dropped the roses unintentionally on her floor and started to move them to the couch. Whatever he was going to say she determined to make it good. Once he sat on the couch she smothered his face and body. He pulled her away and breathed heavily.

"I can't do this to you Buffy." The British accent was clear now and Buffy froze. Did she just almost with-no! She leaped away Spike and turned the light on, it looked like Michael but the scar was apparent on his eyebrow. She was prepared to start screaming but he leaped up too and quickly covered her mouth.

"Love, listen to me Michael isn't who you think he is. He spends all his time in bars picking up girls, and guys and he happens to look exactly like me and he's hitting on you. I don't think this is all just a coincidence and we both know you don't either. Now what

I did was wrong but I love you and I stopped. Just remember that part okay?" He removed his hand and she continued to stare at him with disgust.

"Those malicious jokes I said in front of that pansy was because I was jealous okay. I don't take kindly competition especially with blokes that wear my face. I came here to not seduce you- well okay I was with the roses and whatnot but there's something seriously fishy going on with this so-called Michael. We have to find out together okay, whatever he planning on doing or hell even doing we have stop him now."

He felt like he was on some network night soap opera but it didn't matter. He had said what he came to say and all that he was waiting for a green light from the beauty.

She looked down and said, "Fine Spike let's go and find Michael, if he's up to something we'll stop him."

It was surprising she was so willing to agree let alone not punch him in the face. She probably suspected something before but didn't give in to her gut feeling and hearing Spike's accusations just made all those repressed feelings come rushing back. The PTB was probably screwing around with her again, sometimes it seemed like Buffy's life was more entertainment than anything else.

But just for good measure she punched Spike in the face. He wasn't expecting so he landed on his back staring up at his goddess with a look on pain on his face. She rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"What's with the hair do Spike? It looks like Edward Scissor Hands had a bad day." Buffy said as she turned around to grab a few cautionary stakes.

Spikes hands flew back up to his head and paused. "You fell for it though love."

"It was dark, besides Michael's hair is more pushed back." She approached him and ran her fingers through his hair subconsciously fluffing it back. Spike had a look of pure desire on his face and Buffy stopped immediately when she realized what she was doing.

"We need to get going." Buffy said as she walked out with Spike right by her side. He tried to her hand but she just swatted it away and traveled into the darkness toward the cold hard truth.

* * *

A/n- What is the turth? What is Michael upto? Is the barmaid a figment of Spike's imagination? Did Buffy step on the roses that were left on floor? Is anything I say relevent? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


End file.
